Bales of Hay
by iiRep-Blaze
Summary: A lemon. Malon is working the farm and gets a nice surprise. If you don't like thicker girls or chiseled guys then you may not like this. One-Shot


**Bales Of Hay**

_**Let me just state that this is my first and probably only lemon that'll ever be done. Also it takes place in a timeline that's sort of a variation from Ocarina of Time… Okay without further ado.**_

It was a foggy night on the ranch and Malon had just finished her farm work. The cold mist of the night hit the sweat on her forehead like icicles. She was ready to fix herself up a nice hot bath to cleanse and soothe away the hard work, and dirt the day brought. She stepped into the ranch house and started to fill the tub with steaming pots of water. She quickly undressed showing off her curvy figure, she was a larger girl, not skinny not fat but definitely tall and shapely. Her tanned body curved like a Gerudo woman's, she was a callipygian young woman with deliciously smooth thighs and heavy set breasts. She slowly dipped into the steamy tub, ankles, then knees, then she felt the warmth of the water creep up between her thighs. She sat down into the water quickly but still gracefully. The tub was doing wonders for her tired muscles, so she sat there until the water finally went cool.

Once she was out of the tub and dried off, she went up to the top floor of the ranch house and opened the door. She was still naked, her tan figure exposed to the inside air. She opened the bedroom door and stepped inside, but when she looked up, she got the shock of her life. There was Link, stunned by the majestic body of his longtime friend. "How could I have forgotten, I let him rest here for the day?" She thought to herself. Link sat on the bed in awe. He began to feel his manhood stiffening and pressing tight against his utility belt. Link reached for Malon's clothes which were hung up next to the bed. He turned his head away from her and walked towards the door clothes in hand. He was trying to give Malon a chance to make herself more decent but maybe she should've done the same for him. Malon could see the hard-on in his tunic clear as day. She reached for the clothes and suddenly felt her true desires coming into play, she swatted the clothes to the ground and embraced Link's tunic with her naked body. His boner was waist level to her, and she leaned in and pressed her soft lips to his. He pulled her to his chest, one hand around her back, and one hand on her perfectly round ass.

They made their way to the bed and Malon began to undo Link's belt. She could almost hear his heart pounding with sexual excitement. She tore off his tunic one article at a time until he was just as naked as her, his body chiseled effortlessly from years of adventuring. They started to make out fiercely as she pressed against his chest, silently signaling him to lie on his back. She sat on top of his sculpted stomach muscles simultaneously kissing his neck. He felt the warmth of her smoothed pussy on his belly. Link grabbed her by both ass cheeks and rolled over, now how was lying on top of her passionately kissing her neck, making his way down to her collar bone, then down to her cherry red nipples. He suckled them like delicious candies until they became erect. He could hardly take the suspense anymore. Malon whispered to him in a moan as he rubbed her clit. "Put it in big boy." Link stuck his cock in her dripping pussy. After just two thrusts he felt himself wanting to cum with all his force. She saw the intensity in his face, so she readjusted to where he was on his back and she was straddling him with her beautifully toned thighs. She bounced on top of his massive sword as he held onto her curvy waist. Then she straddled him in reverse so he had a clear view of her ass, Link sat up and leaned her forward as he started to pound her in doggy style, her perfect ass jiggling with every delightful thrust. He delicately kissed her neck and stroked her clit while at the same time pounding away at her pussy from behind. The two sharply gasped at the same time, Link could feel a warm tingling running up his dick and throughout his entire body. Malon felt an electrifying pulse course from her vagina down her thighs, and back up her spine. Their muscles both tensed up, and then relaxed as they let out sighs of pleasure. Link let out a few manly gasps as Malon felt his baby batter flowing into her already moist pussy.

The next morning Malon was working the farm. She had finished everything on her to-do list except for milking the cows. She walked over to the barn, bright red hair flowing in the breeze, as she opened the doors she saw Link smiling a seductive smile. "Hey big boy. Watcha doin' in here?" She asked. Link stepped closer, embracing her in an all ass hug. She smiled. "Okay big boy, I know what you want." They both began to undress slightly, Link bent Malon over a small bale of hay, and dropped her pants. He unfastened his belt and rubbed her clit as he tenderly kissed her neck. She was dripping wet and couldn't contain herself anymore. "Hurry up and put it in!" She moaned. Link put his cock in her from behind and laced her fingers with his. He alternated between circling his hips and thrusting so she could feel the full sensations of his dick. She moaned like a banshee and dripped with every thrust. He was reaching his breaking point. An audible grunt followed by a sigh as Malon kept moaning, Both their muscles tensed up tightly, before relaxing. A gentle creek of semen flowed out of him and into her. His testosterone dropped, and he could feel his dick going limp. Malon wanted more but Link was through. His balls felt so light and his body so relaxed, he couldn't pick up a sword if he wanted to. "Well I guess you make the most of your first round. I'd like for another when you recover though." Malon said with a seductive smile. His cock was aching, he didn't want anything to do with sex for a while. Malon turned around and gave her gorgeous ass a smack just to tease Link's already aching cock some more. She walked out of the barn, and left the hero of time a mere panting mess lying on bales of hay.


End file.
